


I'm Not (Not) Sleeping With You

by sophia_m



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Sharing a Bed, spies in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_m/pseuds/sophia_m
Summary: Napoleon thinks Illya and Gaby are together but Illya doesn't realize it.Illya thinks Napoleon is dating one of the secretary's at U.N.C.L.E but Napoleon doesn't realize it.Gaby is done with her boys' stupidity and decides to do something about it.





	I'm Not (Not) Sleeping With You

"You guys have another mission. You're flying out tomorrow in the morning." Waverly sets two folders down in front of Illya and Napoleon. Turning to Gaby, who's sitting beside Illya, he adds, "You're going on a separate mission."

Waverly hands her a third file, letting each of the three agents flip through their pages for a few seconds before asking if they have any questions. They all shake their heads, their missions clearly lead out before them. Clapping his hands, Waverly nods and tells Gaby that she's heading out tonight around quarter to midnight so she should go get ready. Standing from the table, Gaby gives both men a nod, smiling faintly, before following Waverly out of the cafeteria.

"So another mission, huh? How are you feeling about this one?" Napoleon looks over at Illya who is still reading over their mission folder. Apparently, they are going after a Nazi doctor and his apprentice who have managed to escape capture and prosecution and are hiding out in London. Should be a fairly easy mission compared to their previous ones. Illya's lack of response prompts Napoleon to nudge him with his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Blinking, Illya looks up at Napoleon with a frown and asks him to repeat his question. Napoleon rolls his eyes but does repeat his questions. "Fine, not worried. You?"

"Hardly, it sounds like a simple in-and-out mission. Shouldn't take more than a day as we have the address they should be hiding at and their daily schedule." Napoleon shrugs before adding, "You seem kind of out of it, is everything okay?"

Illya nods, dismissing Napoleon's concerns, "I said I fine; just tired."

"Uh huh, you and Gaby aren't fighting, are you?" Napoleon asks as he takes a sip of his coffee. "Because despite sitting beside you, she seemed a little colder than usual. Doesn't she usually kiss your cheek or something before leaving?" There's a light laugh in Napoleon's voice as he says the last part.

With a frown, Illya furrows his brow in confusion. "What are you talking about? Gaby and I not fight, she's tired just as I am." 

Nodding, Napoleon sarcastically repeats Illya's response before finishing his food and standing to his feet, stretching his arms above his head. Grabbing his coffee mug, He looks down at Illya and nods towards the door, asking him if he wants to follow and discuss their upcoming mission. Illya pushes his half-finished meal away before following Napoleon; both of their mission folders under his arm. The building is still busy, stragglers finishing up on late paperwork, some agents getting ahead on their paperwork or collecting information for upcoming missions. The light is Waverly's office is on and the two agents can make him out through the window in the door talking on his phone. 

Napoleon suggests going to his place where they can work without being bothered. Illya shrugs, the location not important to him. They hail a cab about a block away from headquarters as per protocol. It's almost ten when they arrive at Napoleon's flat. A heavy rain picked up during their almost hour cab ride. Napoleon hands Illya his keys, telling him to head in, as he pays the cab driver their fare, tipping him fifteen dollars. Illya is fairly surprised by the sparse apartment that greets him, definitely not what he had been expecting. A black tabby wraps himself around Illya's legs, purring loudly. Setting the folders on the back of Napoleon's couch, Illya reaches down and awkwardly pets the top of its head. 

"She was a gift from Gaby." Napoleon's voice makes Illya slightly jump, earning a laugh from the American. "Gaby the Tabby cat. She named it before you ask."

Illya nods stiffly, not quite sure how he felt about Napoleon's laugh before gesturing to the folders and asking if he would like to begin.

The agents spend the next five hours going through their mission folders, one page at a time, mapping out a schedule to follow once they arrive in London. They're supposed to spend the remainder of the first day resting and finishing formulating their plan while the second day will be spent following the two men to ensure that they are indeed the Nazi doctors wanted for crimes committed during the war. The third day, both agents decided mutually, will be the day that they attempt to capture the men and bring back to Germany to face charges instead of spending the day tailing them again. After packing their bags, just simple changes of clothes, Illya gets about two hours of sleep on Napoleon's couch while Napoleon himself passes out on the hardwood floor about an hour later before a knock at the door startles them awake. Their ride to the airport. Refilling Gaby's water and food dish, Napoleon promise that Claire will check in with her each evening which earns him a harden look from Illya that Napoleon misses. 

Their mission folders tucked into their bags, the agents groggily get into the car with tinted windows. At the airport, they're greeted by Waverly who offers them brief words to encouragement before telling them to get some sleep during their seven-hour flight because there's no way they'll be catching any Nazis if they're as exhausted as they look. It's a small plane, just big enough for a flight crew of U.N.C.L.E hired workers and the two rather large agents. Illya settles down in the seat furthest from the plane door, his feet propped on the seat beside him and his head resting against the window. Napoleon smiles softly at his partner before sitting a few seats in front of him while copying his position. As the plane takes off shortly after six, Napoleon decided to read over his mission folder once again. He can hear Illya shuffling in his seat behind him and taking a quick glance behind, he can see that the former KGB assassin has fallen asleep. 

About an hour into the flight, Napoleon can feel himself growing restless and decides to have himself a quick stretch and walk through the plane. The U.N.C.L.E flight crew are occupying the front two rows of seat, discussing the different agents that they have flown with and the different countries they have flown to. Asking for a bottle of water after completing about fifteen laps of the plane, Napoleon sits back down and resumes reading his mission folder. A crew member brings him his water as he sits down, asking if he requires anything else. Napoleon offers her a smile and a wink before saying that he's fine. Another hour passes before Napoleon feels the need to use the bathroom. On his way back to his seat a sudden bout of turbulence startles him, causing him to trip over his feet. A hand grabbing his shoulder helps Napoleon regain his balance. Looking over, he finds an amused Illya smiling thinly at him. 

"I thought you were sleeping," Napoleon states, an uptick in his voice ends the sentence as a question. 

Shaking his head, Illya releases Napoleon's jacket. "I was resting eyes, going over mission, Cowboy."

Rolling his eyes at the nickname, Napoleon says that he was doing the same thing before suggesting that perhaps they try to follow Waverly's advice and get some sleep. Illya shrugs and sits back in his seat, adjusting the cap on his head while closing his eyes. Napoleon stares at the Russian for a moment before returning to his seat and placing his mission folder back in his jacket. Settling against the window, Napoleon lets himself fall asleep with a quiet sigh. Both agents remain asleep until the flight crew wake them upon arrival at the airport in London. Exiting the plane, they're greeted by a woman who Napoleon recognizes her as a member of the United Kingdom branch. She hands them the keys to a car and a paper with directions to the hotel they'll be staying at, wishing them good luck as they accept both items.

Napoleon drives while Illya doses off in the passenger seat, both of their bags in the back seats. Their hotel is located downtown, in a heavily populated area. At six in the evening, the area is crowded so they are able to easily blend in as tourists despite their respected sizes. Illya checks with the front desk, using the names from their mission folders, James Rollins and Alexander Grenade.

"Good evening, Mr. Grenade." The woman behind the desk smiles at the two men as she hands Illya a set of room keys and a map of London. "We received a call early in the morning requesting a room change and no worries, despite it being on a fairly short notice, we've managed to get you the room requested. Enjoy your stay with us."

Napoleon and Illya share a perplexed look but none the less accept the keys and map. Taking the stairs to the fourth floor, Illya asks Napoleon about the room change but he shrugs saying that he has no idea what she meant. Opening the door to their room, Napoleon's confusion grows while Illya's confusion is answered. A single bed rests in the middle of the room. Closing his eyes with a groan, Illya pinches the bridge of his nose but doesn't say anything. Entering the room, he drops his bag in the closet before going into the bathroom. Napoleon moves into the room, taking a seat on the bed. This has to be a mix-up, who would've requested a change from two single beds to one queen-sized mattress? From the bathroom, Illya says that he's going out for a quick meal and if Napoleon wants to join, he's welcome to. Surprised at how indifference Illya is to the fact that they might have to share a bed but aware that he's hungry, Napoleon replies that he just wants to use the bathroom beforehand. 

Within fifteen minutes both men are back downstairs, carefully not to stick out. As Illya asks another hotel employee about somewhere that's close to eat, Napoleon returns to the front desk and asks the woman behind it who requested the room change. She finishes writing something down before looking up at him with a smile and replying that that it was Mr. Grenade's sister. It takes Napoleon a moment to remember that Grenade is Illya's code-name during this mission and a moment longer to realize that the only person it could've been. Napoleon thanks her before his attention's is drawn back to Illya, who's waiting by the front doors of the hotel.

 


End file.
